dgraymanfandomcom-20200223-history
For/History
History She was created by Bak's great-grandfather. Although she is not a human, she often takes on a humanoid form to communicate with others. When the Asian Branch was still the host location of the Second Exorcist Program, she comforted a depressed Alma Karma, and later, when Alma went on a rampage, she was ordered by the then Branch Chief Tui Chang to not interfere, which resulted in the deaths of all of the personnel involved in the project. Despite calling them fools, For arranged the bodies of Tui and her husband, Edgar Chang Martin, so that they were holding hands. For then followed the posthumous order of Twi and destroyed the whole sixth laboratory including any records of the experiments. Fanbook, Gray log Plot Edo and Asia Branch Arc For was wandering in the zone around the Asian branch when she smelled a corpse before tripping over Allen's body because of the "fog" surrounding him. She first glimpsed the cards all around and then noticed with horror the corpse of Allen, assuming that it was "too late for him".Chapter 57 She nevertheless took him to the headquarters of the Asia Branch after gathering all the cards but the ace of space, all the while being followed by the mysterious "fog". After they discover that Allen is still alive, he is bedridden and For watches him. But while she takes a nap, Allen wakes up and leaves the room. Chapter 160 For looks after him and finds him with Bak. She bursts into the room and kicks Bak in the head before yelling at Allen for leaving the medical ward without telling her. Bak is mad at her but she ignores him and goes on asking salutations from Allen. After they all calm down a little, she tells Allen not to get lost, mentioning that someone lost himself and starved.chapter 61 Later, For is called to spar with Allen in order to help him to regain his innocence. She comes out of the wall complaining that she is not designed to do babysitting. She attacks Allen, easily overpowering him and stopping her blade just under his throat. She claims his head and kicks him in the belly, throwing him away. Allen resolves to continue the trainingChapter 62 and they clash, For still having the upper hand. She almost beheads him just before she starts to dematerialize because she "is sleepy".Chapter 63 She took Allen's form to face the Level 3 Akuma, in order to buy the real Allen time. Just before they began to fight, she said to herself "Bye bye, Bak." Allen refused to let the sacrifice happen and finally convinced Bak to let him go back for her. Bak ran to For's side while Allen confronted the Level 3 and defeated it with the newly activated Crown Clown. She was hurt badly by the ark as it appeared right under where she stood and created a hole in her body where her heart should be, but she is healed afterwards. Artificial Exorcists Arc For stops Bak Chan from "attacking the headquarters" (to protest against the Third exorcist program) by stomping on him. She explains that as the experiments worked they are valuable assets for the order and won't be got rid of that easily. At this moment Yu Kanda passes by. They return to the Asian branch with him and For uses a loud speak to make herseld heared by old hard of hearing Zuu Mei Chang. She is annoyed because his hearing aid is nowhere to see. For, Rohfa, Rikei and Shifu go after the hearing aid while Kanda stays with Bak. On the way back, they meet Allen Walker and Lenalee Lee but For stays next to Zuu. When Zu contemplates his past sins, For thoughtfully says his name. Chapter 186 A few days later, during the invasion of the North American Branch, when Allen was being crushed by an insane Tokusa, Bak summoned For through the Stone, who protected Allen in a barrier. She tells him to take down Alma Karma while Tokusa was distracted, but realizes that Allen was seriously considering joining the Noah Family in order to get the Earl to stop. In an attempt to dissuade him, she was cut along the back by Tyki Mikk, who then told Allen to join them.Chapter 196 However, For manages to sit up, and yells at Allen that it isn't easy to protect someone. When Tyki attacks her again, Allen blocks the attack, and decides to oppose the Earl. For then tells Allen to go stop Alma, turning her arms into blades and preparing to hold off Tyki. When the Stone shattered, For disappeared mid-fight. Searching for A.W. Arc For is seen by the bedside of Zuu Mei Chang.Chapter 208 For appears in Allen's memories of his representation of "home". Chapter 226 References Navigation de:Foh Category:Character Subpages Category:History